


Alterity

by diathlu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alphas are opressed, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camgirls, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Masturbation, Omega Verse, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Societal Stigmas, Stereotypes, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diathlu/pseuds/diathlu
Summary: Ever since Ben started following her, he hasn’t missed out on a single stream, even when it puts a hamper on his sleeping schedule.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another ABO fic whoops. This one is gonna be pretty different. Deals a lot with sex workers annnd alphas being incredibly opressed. This fic was inspired by Summer Heat, to a small extent, but I did get permission to go ahead and post this!
> 
> Also, thanks to Ari who I'm writing this, as well as Jeune Fille with! ;*
> 
> Enjoy. <3

It’s a brisk, spring morning when Rey wakes to a series of knocks on her door. The sound turns out to be more of a who than a what — several, medium-sized parcels sitting upon her stoop, waiting to be opened. As eager a being as she is, the young woman doesn’t wait to read who they’re from until after she’s ripped through all of the packing tape. All from one Ben Solo, a name that she recognises as a recent subscriber’s user.

Jumping onto her computer, she hashes out a quick message.

> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _Hi! Thank you so much for all of the cute clothes._
> 
> _I don’t always message fans, but it was… A lot lol._

It’s roughly midnight in California, when Ben’s phone chirps at him. He has Rey on notification, so he thinks nothing of it until he swipes his screen on to reveal a private message. It’s too late and he’s far a too old for his heart to be beating so fast. After willing himself to calm down (he’d rather not end up being shocked for getting too _excited_ , god forbid), he replies.

> **BenSolo**
> 
> _Oh, I’m glad you liked them._
> 
> _I didn’t expect a message from you._
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _Of course I like them, they were on my wishlist!_
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _Right. Yeah._
> 
> _I thought you’d look really cute in them._

He’s fairly sure she’d look cute in just about anything.

> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _I’ll have to wear some of these next time I stream._

Ben has gifted her a few items, ranging from sheer negligees to a couple of soft, warm sweaters. Perfect for the season.

> **BenSolo**
> 
> _You’re streaming tonight, aren’t you?_
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _As long as nothing more important comes up!_
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _I’ll be watching then._

Ever since he started following her, he hasn’t missed out on a single one, even when it puts a hamper on his sleeping schedule.

> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _Great! I’ll see you then. ;) Thanks again._

That’s meant to be her parting message, but he responds again. Not unusual. Since it’s so early in the morning, and she’s got nothing better to do, she decides she’ll humour him.

> **BenSolo**
> 
> _Of course._
> 
> _I paid for your premium stuff, as well…_
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _You did? Perfect timing, I’m due for a heat pretty soon._
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _You post during your heats?_

Finding porn of omegas period is no easy feat, but porn during their heats? Next to impossible. Ben wasn’t even convinced that Rey was a true omega — at least, not until now. He’s only been following her for a couple of weeks, and from the looks of it she hasn’t been camming for very long.

> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _Only on premium. :)_
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _Most camgirls don’t._
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _Most camgirls aren’t omegas._

Which is why she’s amassed such a sizeable following in such a short time. It’ll be the first time during her short career that she’ll be posting during heat. Truthfully, she’s nervous.

> **BenSolo**
> 
> _I didn’t think you were a real omega._
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _Then why bother sending me all of those things?_
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _Because it didn’t matter if you weren’t or not._
> 
> _You’re cute regardless._

All of her gifters have been betas, but his comment makes the girl hum curiously, as she sets a mug of water in her microwave. Quicker than waiting for a kettle to boil.

> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _Are you an alpha..?_

Ben hesitates, fingers suddenly refusing to cooperate.

> **BenSolo**
> 
> _Yes._
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _Oh…_

He swallows thickly, heart slowing to a near stop.

> **BenSolo**
> 
> _Does that bother you?_
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _No, but I don’t think I’ve ever gotten gifts from an alpha before._
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _You seem like the type we like._
> 
> _Cute. Small._
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _Most of my video requests seem to be from alphas._

That, he can believe. It’s difficult for alphas to find work that isn’t limited to low-paying manual labour; he’s lucky enough to have wealthy, beta parents (he was their miracle) who wire him money from his inheritance twice a month. On top of that, he writes.

> **BenSolo**
> 
> _Do you do private shows?_
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _No._
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _Oh._
> 
> _That’s fine._
> 
> _Can I ask why not?_

Rey can _feel_ his disappointment even through the screen, but it’s not the first time she’s been asked for private videos. Still being relatively new to this whole camgirl thing, she isn’t sure how she feels about doing videos like that, assuming they might just be leaked anyways.

> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _I just don’t. I never have._
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _I won’t bother you for one, then._

He knows all too well how needy some alphas can be, when an omega bothers to give them the time of day.

> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _I’ll let you know if I decide to start doing them. <3 _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _Thank you. You’re sweet._
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _Just doing my job. :)_

Ben knows that. The fact that she noticed him at all is a fucking miracle, but he still feels his heart sink into his stomach.

> **BenSolo**
> 
> _Right._
> 
> _Well. Sorry. I shouldn’t be bothering you._
> 
> _I’m sure you have work to do._
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _Lol it’s okay!_

Wait, didn’t she message him first? Rey scrunches up her face, shrugging it off. Maybe he assumes that the boxes were a bother, which is far from the truth. Being spoiled every once in awhile is always a welcome surprise, so long as he doesn’t start sending her severed body parts, or anything equally as vile.

> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _Have to get ready for tonight._
> 
> _See you then. ;)_
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _I’ll be on._

Of course he will be. It’s never mattered how late it is on his end, especially since he works from home, he _always_ finds a way to make time for Rey. After this conversation, he only finds himself roped in more, not at all sated by her attentions. At the very least, he gets to watch her that night, sporting a baby pink teddy that manages to accentuate those mosquito bite tits and the sweet bubble of her ass. The way her legs flex as she pushes back against a fuchsia dildo she has suctioned to her wall makes him wish he could fuck between them. It’s the image he comes to, paired with her kittenish moans and the way she begs in that adorable accent of hers.

Towards the end, she thanks him for the lingerie, though not by name. Probably best that way, lest he accidentally pop a knot, but  _christ_ , he'd fork over his entire bank account just to hear her say  _Ben_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my coauthor being in the wind, I was a little delayed with this update, but I decided I'm still going to take on this fic. So, enjoyyyy.

> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ Mr. Solo, you’re so generous. Are you sure you didn’t accidentally add an extra zero onto that donation? _

It’s been just over a month since their last correspondence, and when Ben’s messenger pings to life, he’s still overwhelmed by the sight of Rey in heat.

> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ I had to, after a performance like that. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ Last day of heat is always kind of intense… Lol. _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ Drink some water. You’ll get dehydrated. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunhsine**
> 
> _ Cute. I can take care of myself, but thank you. :p _

Still, she smiles at the man’s message and reaches for the bottle of water on her nightstand. She still feels wet and sticky and like jello on a summer afternoon. It’s gross, but gratifying to know her heat is finally over.

She needs a shower.

> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ Sorry. Alpha instinct. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ Haha it’s okay. It’s not like you can help it. _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ Guess you’re right. _

He  _ can _ , but he does his best to shake his annoyance. Rey doesn’t understand, he can’t really fault her for that, but he does wonder if he said something wrong after her lack of immediate reply. 

> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ I haven’t stopped watching your story. _
> 
> _ Does premium include screenshots? _

Rey goes for her phone the minute she steps out of the shower, bouncing excitedly at the messages. Namely, the mysterious BenSolo’s.

> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ Yeah, of course. :) _

Rey responds! Ben struggles desperately to find a way to keep the conversation going.

> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ You must have to deal with a lot of asshole alphas all the time. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ Yeah, that’s just how they can be. _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ Guess you’re not wrong. _
> 
> _ I try. _

Oh, shit. Rey nibbles at her bottom lip nervously, realising she’s said something wrong.

> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ I mean, you’re not! _
> 
> _ You seem nice. _

She isn’t really sure why it matters so much that he likes her. It’s not a designation thing; he’s much too far away for her to scent. (Although she does wonder, in that moment, what he  _ might _ smell like and  _ goddammit isn’t her heat over _ ?)

> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ You don’t have to say that. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ But you do. _
> 
> _ And I’m the one who contacted you both times. _

That much is true, but Ben will never be able to fully brush away his insecurities.

> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ I figured you wouldn't want a message from me. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ Well, I’m glad you weren’t pushy. _
> 
> _ I had to report one alpha for acting like that. He hasn’t come to my streams since. _
> 
> _ Guess it worked. _

See, he’s not like the other alphas, Rey tries to convince him.

But Ben only feels a deep sense of dread at  _ he hasn’t come to my streams since _ .

> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ We can get in a lot of trouble for that. _
> 
> _ But you should be careful. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ Well yeah. His account was banned. _

Ben sighs, debating on going with Rey’s nativity, or correcting it.

> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ He probably ended up in reconditioning. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ Reconditioning? _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ That’s what happens to alphas when we’re aggressive. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ I thought that kind of thing was all rumors. _
> 
> _ Alphas go to prison when they get violent and hurt people. It’s why the government has to track them. _

The bulky collar around Ben’s neck is a relentless reminder of the fact that he’s confined to this city, mateless. He doesn’t reply for a few minutes, trying not to get angry with her for being so poorly educated.

> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ Yes. _
> 
> _ It can be a number of things, though. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ Huh. Okay. _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ You didn’t know that? _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ No. _
> 
> _ I heard it was all exaggerations and rumors. _
> 
> _ That the reconditioning or whatever is supposed to be for your own good. _
> 
> _ Alphas who were taken in once usually don’t offend again. _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ Because it’s torture, that’s why. _

Rey frowns. Surely he’s exaggerating, too.

> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ I don’t think incarceration is supposed to be fun. _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ You don’t understand. _

But he wishes she could, so she wouldn’t see him the way other omegas surely do.

> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ I guess not. _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ It’s torture. That’s all you need to know. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ Okay. _

Fuck. He’s losing her. He’s going to scare her off.

> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ Sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten upset. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ Well, you’re right. I don’t. _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ Still. I shouldn’t expect you to. _

Rey should be offended, but his statement seems so . . . sad.

> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ How much would you pay for a personal video? _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ More than I probably should. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ How much? _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ $200 for an hour. _

Holy shit. That much, and all she has to do is fuck herself? Porn really was the right career choice.

> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ Okay. _
> 
> _ You can be my first. _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ Really? _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ What do you want me to do? _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ I liked watching you ride that dildo. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ Which one? I have so many lol. _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ The big pink one. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ With the fake knot? _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ Yes. _
> 
> _ Please. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ Polite. _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ Well trained, I guess. _

The statement makes her frown.

Trained? Reconditioning?

> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ Well, anything else? _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ You could wear some cute thigh highs too. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ Like my kitty socks? _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ Yes. Those ones. _

Ben’s cock twitches in interest just thinking about it. He wonders if he’s asking for too much.

> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ And the ears and tail you took selfies in? During Halloween? _
> 
> _ I’d pay more. _

He remembers that? Rey’s stomach flutters. She’s sure those things are shoved in some corner of her closet, she’ll just have to dig them out.

> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ 200 is fine. _
> 
> _ So. I dude my dildo with my kitty socks, the ears, and tail? _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ That sounds perfect. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ Okay. How about I work on it this weekend? _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ I’ll try to be patient. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ You have those screenshots of me covered in slick until then. ;) _

This feels like the end of the conversation, like he should say goodbye, but he’s not ready yet.

> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ Do you always get that wet? _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ During heat, yeah. I’m kind of messy. _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ I’ve never been around an omega in heat. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ We keep to ourselves, and usually away from alphas. _
> 
> _ Wouldn’t want to trigger a rut. _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ I’m sorry you have to hide yourself away. _

It’s not his most sincere apology, spite leaking through.

> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ I don’t see that many alphas out in public. _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ We hide, too. _

It’s better than being on the receiving end of  _ those _ looks when strangers see his collar and automatically peg him as some kind of monster.

> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ Isn’t that better than getting into some kind of trouble? _

But of course Rey wouldn’t understand. She’d look at him the same way, wouldn’t she? So why is he so determined to make her understand?

> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ It’s different. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ How? _

Rey  _ wants  _ to understand, knows she sounds ignorant because she  _ is _ .

> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ They’re both terrible. Just different. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ I grew up with a couple people who presented as alpha. _
> 
> _ They were sent away to be registered and finish school, but I never saw them again. _

It wasn’t something that she thought twice about at the time; that’s just the way things are supposed to be. Now, Rey finds herself wondering what ever happened to those kids.

> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ That’s because you get moved afterwards. _

Both of his parents are betas, but when his uncle found out about him presenting he urged them to send him away for schooling and registration.

Ben still remembers being that snotty, teary eyed twelve year old, crying as his mother pried him off of her arm. She tried to be gentle about it, but the memory still stings.  _ Institutes _ , media calls them, as if they’re distinguished centres of learning. What it turned out to be was torture, conditioning, being berated day after day and having to take it because if one didn’t they were moved to isolation. Suspension, for acting out, that’s what the dean told his parents.

> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ Where do you live? _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ California. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ I live in England. _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ I’ve never been to Europe. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ I’ve never been to America. _
> 
> _ How’s the beach? _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ It’s nice. _
> 
> _ I burn easily. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ Is that an alpha thing, or a you thing? _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ A me thing. I’m just really pale. _
> 
> _ Alphas are all different. Don’t you know that? _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ Relax, I’m teasing you. _
> 
> _ But I’ve never really talked to one before you. _
> 
> _ I’ve just seen a lot of porn… _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ Alpha porn? _
> 
> _ It’s not always like that. _
> 
> _ I’m not like that. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ What are you like, then? _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ I mean, I used to be like that. _
> 
> _ Angry, snapping at people. _
> 
> _ But I try not to anymore. _
> 
> _ I can control myself. Isn’t that what I’m supposed to do? _

And despite claiming he can control himself, Ben feels those ugly tendrils of anger writhing underneath his skin.

> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ Idk. _
> 
> _ The porn was kind of hot. _
> 
> _ He was like an animal or something. _

Ben’s nostrils flare. Everything feels too hot, but he  _ knows _ what happens if he lets it get out of control.

> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ An animal? _
> 
> _ You like that? _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ The omegas in the videos seem to. _
> 
> _ But they’re mated. _
> 
> _ I don’t want some random alpha to jump me. _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ What makes the alphas walking down the street any less animal than the ones on the videos? _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ The collars? They control those urges. _ Right?
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ Do you know how they control it? _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ No…… I never really thought about it. _

Is she really this uneducated?

> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ It shocks you. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ Like… a dog collar? _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ Yeah. _
> 
> _ I’m sure that’s what they were going for. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ I just thought… if you don’t misbehave it won’t do that? _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ You’re an omega. You wouldn’t get it. _
> 
> **ReyOfSunshine**
> 
> _ Right. _
> 
> _ I’ll get to your video this weekend. _
> 
> **BenSolo**
> 
> _ I’ll PayPal you. _

Then he logs off, no longer willing to risk his collar reading his elevated pheromones and shocking him into submission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On twitter @nsfwars.

**Author's Note:**

> On twitter @nsfwars.


End file.
